The present invention relates to an improved faucet, and more particularly, to an faucet which outputs water under the control of an infrared ray.
A conventional faucet employs one or two control valves to regulate and turn on the water. During use, the user turns on the water to wet his hands, lathers them with soap, rinses them, and then shut off the water. This method has the disadvantage that the water is running continuously while the user is lathering his hands or face, which in view of society's stand on water conservation, is wasteful. Another disadvantage is that when the user is going to shut off the water, his hands still wet; consequently the faucet's valves and the area surrounding the faucet gets wet. This situation creates unsanitary conditions. And if the user is going to conserve water by shutting off the valves while lathering, he still leaves soap and water on the faucet and surrounding area.
The present invention provides an improved faucet to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problem encountered during use of conventional faucets.